jynxkizsfandomcom-20200214-history
University of Fluid Dynamics
The Engineer University: Fluid Dynamics is available to the Engineer class. Engineers of the Fluid Dynamics University study the flow of both liquids and gasses. Armor Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency in medium armor. Sprayer At 1st level, choose 1 of the following attack powers. You learn more powers according to the Fluid Dynamics table. Flamethrower Your education has taught you how to spray flaming oils and other liquids safely. You crafted a flame thrower that deals 1d6 fire damage in a cone or line. It can be used at-will as an action. You can easily change the shape setting of the area of effect as a bonus action to a 15 foot cone, 10 foot cone, or 20 foot line. A creature that makes a successful Dexterity save versus your Invention save DC takes no damage. The damage increases by 1d6 when you reach 5th leveI (2d6), 11th leveI (3d6), and 17th leveI (4d6). You can safetly overload your fuel tank to intensify the blast. Doing so increases damage by +2d6 per Overload Point up to your Overload Max per turn, and creatures that save still take half damage. Fuel Tank Starting at 1st level, you wear a portable fuel tank on your back. Your Fuel Tank supplies your Sprayer and other gadgets. On your turn, you can safely overload your Fuel Tank up to a number of Overload Points according to the Fluid Dynamics table. You recover all Overload Points after a short or long rest. Anytime you are hit with a critical attack or you criticall fail a save vs damage, you must make an Intelligence save vs a DC equal to half the damage. If you fail the Intelligence save, your Fuel Tank will explode in 1d4+1 rounds. When your Fuel Tank explodes, it deals a number of d6's of damage equal to half your Engineer level in a radius equal to a number of feet equal to your Engineer level (rounded up). Any creature in the explosion that successfully makes a Dexterity save vs your Invention save DC takes half damage. As an action, you can make a Smith's tool check or Tinker's tool check vs the same DC to fix your Fuel Tank to prevent the imminent explosion. You are unable to use Fluid Dynamics abilities until you fix your Fuel Tank or craft a new one. Crafting a new Fuel Tank out of various components and spare parts requires 8 hours. Your Fuel Tank has safeguards that prevent anyone else from tampering with it while you are using it. As a bonus action, you can disable the safeguards. This allows you to use your action to make one last overloaded attack beyond your daily limit, however, your Fuel Tank explodes at the end of your turn. Anyone else not trained in Fluid Dynamics who tries to equip your Fuel Tank risks it exploding at the end of their turn. Reactive Attack Starting at 3rd level, you may use your Reaction to use a Fluid Dynamics powers to target any adjacent creature that attacks you. If your attack damages the creature, it has disadvantage on the triggering attack roll against you. Fine Tuning At 6th level, add your Intelligence modifier as bonus damage to your Fluid Dynamics powers when not Overloading. Component Admixture Starting at 10th level, you may consume special components after a long rest to empower your attacks for 24 hours. Improved Fine Tuning Starting at 14th level, add your Intelligence modifier to damage even if while Overloading. Improved Reactive Attack At 18th level, you may now Overload with Reactive Attack. Category:Engineer Category:Homebrew Category:5e D&D